Harry Potter and the Legion
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter. But what if he wasn't raised by the Dursleys? Meet Rex Monroe, Harry Potter's brother. He and the Legion will change the Harry Potter story as you know it. Dead Dumbledore. Major Malfoy Bashing. Oc Harem OC/DG/LG/HG HP/GW RW/LB


**Hey there my spiked fans. I'm coming at you with a Harry Potter story where he is raised the way he should've. He will be raised along with my OC Rex. By the way the beginning here belongs to Kevin1984 so props to him along with most of the other stuff. The rest is all mine.**

A dark hooded figure made his way down the quiet streets of Godric's Hollow. He was keeping close to the shadows of the street to avoid detection. The figure could hear children walking down the street singing and shouting. He quickly blended in with the darkness and watched them walk by. He sneered at them and continued walking towards his destination. He stopped outside a quaint little thatched cottage. The figure under the hood grinned and made his way down the small path to complete his mission.

Meanwhile in the house, a couple and a baby rested peacefully in their living room. The woman looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She smiled, while looking at her husband.

"He looks just like you, James, when he is sleeping. Come and see."

The woman moved over so the man could sit down to look over her shoulder, and he looked down on the child peacefully in his wife's arms. James smiled, before using one of his fingers to caress the child's small cheeks.

"He may have my features, Lily, but he has your eyes."

Lily turned and looked at her husband. "I'm going to put him down for the night. Be back soon."

James watched as his wife walk up the stairs. Just as she got to the top, he heard the front door blasted open. He looked in horror as the cloaked figure stormed into his home. James could hear him hiss in an unearthly voice.

"Where is the child, Potter?"

James immediately pulled his wand out and fired several stunner at the figure. James gritted his teeth as every one of his spells was blocked. He watched as a yew wand was pointed at him. Just before he heard the figure hiss those two deadly words, he shouted.

"Lily, take Harry and run."

This was the last thing anyone would hear him say as a sickly green streak collided with him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the floor.

Lily was horrified. She quickly ran to Harry's room and placed him down into his crib. She then pulled her wand out and pointed it at the door. She quickly warded it the best she could. Lily could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She heard the rattling breath of her husband's murderer call out to her.

"Lily, I don't want to kill you. I promised you to another. Severus would be a better husband than what is down stairs."

Lily placed her hand over her mouth and turned to look at Harry in his crib. She picked him up and kissed his forehead. She began muttering an ancient spell as tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched Harry glow gold, and then placed him in the crib. She turn to see the bedroom door blast open. She quickly spun around and pointed her wand at the cloaked figure. She threw herself at him, begging him to spare her child's life. The cloaked figure threw her to the side. She collided with the wall. She looked back towards the crib and watched in horror as the figure raised his wand. Lily stood up pointed her wand at the figure.

" _Crucio_!" she shouted.

She watched as the figure paused for a minute and fell to the floor in pain. Lily held the curse in place shouting, "Severus will never be better than James." She suddenly felt weak while using the curse and her legs slipped out from under her. Blessing Harry with love had taken too much out of her.

The figure slowly stood up pointed his wand at the girl grinning.

"So the mudblood knows how to play. You foolish girl. Avada Kedavra."

The man smiled as the spell collided with her chest, and Lily Potter joined her husband among the list of his victims. Once she had fallen, the cloaked figure turned back to the crib and pointed his wand down at the babe that lay there. He grinned as the killing curse once again left his lips.

"Avada Kedavra."

The figure eyes widened as he was thrown back against the wall as his curse was repelled off the golden shield surrounding the child. He tried to get up, but only managed to injure his legs further. He struggled down the corridor and stumbled his way down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, his legs gave out entirely. He crawled out the front door and vanished in a cloud black smoke.

Hours Later

An old man appeared at what remained of the Potter's house. He looked at the destruction in front of him, and he realized his fears and hopes where not misplaced. The old man walked through what remained of the front door. He looked in the lounge and saw the body of a former student of his lying lifeless beside the couch. The old man sighed then made his way through the rest of the house. As he climbed the stairs he could hear a faint cry coming from the far side of the house. The old man made his way toward the noise and walked into the blood-stained room. He cried as he looked at the lifeless body of Lily Potter sprawled out across the floor. He quickly looked into the crib. He saw the couple's child looking up at him. The old man went to pick up the child, and just as he was about to pick him up, the child glowed gold and vanished. The old man had no clue what had happened. He quickly left the house and vanished into the cold October air.

 **Monroe Manor**

We see a great and beautiful garden beside a castle ( Picture castle Wyvern from Gargoyles).

We see a man in a red suit walking around the garden patrolling it.

He has a high collar surrounding his neck and a large V across his chest.

This is Akared. A man who's both a friend and ally to Sampson and Felicia Monroe, and a member of Sampson's Legion of Heroes.

Also a guardian to their 3 year old boy Rex Monroe, who has brown hair and looks kinda like Superboy from Young Justice ( Well in his older years) but has green eyes.

He sees a golden flash appear in the garden and he moves to investigate.

He looks in the flowers and sees a baby with a scar on it's head.

" Oh, no" he says before gently picking up the child as it sleeps before heading inside.

 **Inside**

We see Sampson Monroe sitting in a chair by the fireplace, a man who is 28 yrs old ( he looks like Superman from Young Justice but with brown hair) and a man along with his wife who are famous in the wizard world. Because he and his wife Felicia are descendants of the 4 founders of Hogwarts. With Sampson being the descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. And Felicia the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

Thus making Rex the descendant of all 4 founders.

Sampson was broken from his train of thought when he heard the doors open and Akared walks in holding Harry.

" Sir, I found this child left out in the garden. I believe it's Harry Potter." he said as he made his way to the man.

" Thank you, Akared. That is all" The man rocked the child in his arms before calling to his wife. "Felicia, you need to come here quickly"

A woman that's 25 yrs old comes in ( Picture Wonder Woman from Young Justice with blonde hair)

" What's wrong, dear? I just put Rex down to sleep."

The man turned to the woman with the child still in his arms. " Young Harry here has just appeared onto our doorstep. You know what this means, right?"

The woman placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. She took the child from her husband's arms and sat down on the sofa. She started rocking the child to sleep. She looked at her husband.

"We must visit Gringott's tomorrow. If what we think as happened then that would make us his magical guardians."

The man nodded. "Very well. We will make a trip to Gringott's tomorrow." As he finished speaking, he felt his home wards flare. The man withdrew his wand and gestured for his wife to take the child upstairs.

Akared came back in again. "Master, there is an Albus Dumbledore here to see you."

The man placed his wand back in his holster. "Invite him in please."

Akared went back out. The man sat in one of the recliners waiting for the argument to begin. Akared appeared with a very wise looking old man. He was wearing dark blue robes and half-moon spectacles. The two men shook hands.

Sampson gestured for Albus to sit down. Sampson then turned to Albus. "I know why you're here, Albus, and you cannot take him. You were present just as I was when Lily and James made their will. It clearly states, in the events of their deaths, Harry will be entrusted to us. If we were not available, then he would past down the list of other guardians."

Albus sighed, he knew perfectly what the will said, but for his great plan Harry had to go to his aunt. " Sampson , you must understand. Harry needs to grow up away from the magical world. He is still a target for Voldemort, and having him here would put you at great risk. He has to go to Lily's sister for the greater good."

Sampson slammed his glass down on the table. He glared at the old man in front of him.

"You would send him to Lily's muggle sister, the woman who hates magic with a passion. What are you trying to do Albus kill the boy? You know full well it states clearly in their will that he is never to go near them. You were there, Albus. This was planned ever since Lily and Martha left Hogwarts. If anything was to happen to Lily and James, then we would be first in line for guardianship. Harry will grow up with Rex here and become the man his parents wanted him to be. Martha and I will visit Gringott's tomorrow to sort everything out. I am sorry, Albus, but unless you have any other business, I suggest you leave."

Albus stood with a disappointed look on his face. "I am disappointed in you, Sampson. I thought you would have wanted what was the best for Harry. Growing up in the magical world will be torture for the child, especially if he has taken care of Voldemort. There will no rest for him."

Sampson glared at Albus and stated flatly "The answer is no, Albus; now remove yourself from my property before I call the Magical Law Enforcement."

Albus sighed then saying with a grandfatherly tone, "I will take this to the Wizengamot. I cannot have Harry growing up in the magical world."

With that last statement, Sampson saw Albus vanish. He poured himself another glass of whiskey as Felicia walked in. He sighed before turning to his wife and spoke in weary voice.

"Albus was just here. He wanted to remove Harry to Lily's sister. Honestly, the old man's got a few screws loose; everything has to be done for his so called 'greater good'. I bet he knew there would be an attack tonight and decided to do nothing, all because of this so called prophecy that James kept harping on about. Where is Harry now?"

Felicia looked at her husband said with a smile on her face "I laid him down next to Rex. They're both asleep. Tomorrow we'll get another crib so he can sleep in the nursery with him." Sampson just nodded.

 **Albania**

The hooded figure sprawled on the floor in pain. He was firing curses left and right. A few of his followers didn't know what to do. The figure screamed out,

"Damn you, Potter!"

The figure crawled into his throne and called out in parseltongue, " _Nagini, come here_."

His followers watched as a dirty great snake appeared and wrapped itself around its master's feet. The figure knew he was dying. He had hoped to kill the child and make a horcrux. He was livid about it all. Where does child get the power to repel the killing curse? He could feel his heart slow down he quickly raised his wand and fired a killing curse at one of his followers. The masked figure dropped dead. Voldemort screamed as he felt his soul rip again. He quickly pointed his wand at his snake and muttered a few words. The snake glowed black, and Voldemort collapsed. His followers flew into a panic and quickly vanished from their fallen master's side. Nagini stayed with her master watching over his spectral form, biding her time for when her master found a suitable host.

 **Next day**

Sampson and Felicia appeared just outside Gringott's. They made their way through the lobby up to the main counter. Clyde gave a little cough, causing the goblin to look up. The goblin gave the witch and wizard a very toothy grin. "Can I help you?"

Sampson ,who had dealt with goblins all his life, looked at the little creature and said firmly "We would like to see someone regarding the Potter's will, as their son Harry James Potter arrived on our doorstep last night."

The goblins hopped down from his stool and led the couple through a pair of golden framed doors, into a huge office. Clyde and Martha looked across the desk at the taller goblin as the smaller goblin quietly relayed what had been said to him in the lobby. The big goblin smiled.

"Lord Monroe, Lady Monroe. I hear you wish to discuss the Potters will?

The goblin pulled out the Potter file then handed Sampson a Letter he noticed the Potter seal on it. He carefully broke the seal and pulled the letter out then began to read it.

 _Dear Sampson and Felicia_

 _If you're reading this then James and I are no longer around. We pray that you will take care of Harry and treat him with just as much love as your own child. Enclosed within this letter, we have list of instruction for you to follow. The sum of 500,000 gallons will be transferred to your account for you to use so Harry can grow up to be who he was meant to be._

 _There is something you need to know about Harry. As you know, James was a Lord but he was also known as Duke Gryffindor. When Harry grows up, he will have a number of titles. We already know that he is heir to three of the founders; two on James side and one on my side of the family, and as you can imagine, this will make him very important to many people. Whatever you do, you must not tell anyone._ _People will only try to control Harry more. I fear the old goat has lost it. However now is not the time to rant about such things. Tell Harry we loved him very much and always will. P.S. We trust that your son and Harry will be great friends as they both will have great many titles._

 _With all our love,_

 _Duke Gryffindor and Duchess Gryffindor (James and Lily Potter)_

Sampson place the letter back in the envelope and removed the list and thought, "Yes, he will be powerful indeed." Sampson looked across at the goblin then asked. "Is it true Harry is heir to three of the founders? Like Rex?"

The goblin laughed. "He may even be heir to all four of the founders. If the Dark Lord has fallen then he would be heir of Slytherin by rights of conquest. Young Mr. Potter is very powerful as you can see from this list. He will be very unique. Now on with business, the sum five hundred thousand galleons will be deposited into your account. The Potter's also left us specific instructions to double the wards on the home of the family that takes on the responsibility of caring for their son. We would like you to go under the Fidelius charm as well as adding more protection to your home. You should also be aware that taking in Harry will enforce the Potter magic on your house. If I would have to guess, I would say it's more warded then Hogwarts."

Sampson and Felicia sat there with their mouths ajar. The goblin laughed then said "I will have one of our warder's come to your house tomorrow to perform the charm."

Sampson and Felicia stood then bowed to the goblin. They then walked out of the bank and headed to buy Harry's baby essentials. Once they collected everything they apparated back to the manor.

 **Hogwarts**

Albus sat behind his desk in deep thought. He had just come back from the Ministry of Magic. He had been trying to get custody of Harry Potter. However, it seemed the Wizengamot was more than happy to allow him to stay with the Greengrass family. He stood up, looking out the window as one thought ran through his mind.

"He must go to the Muggle world for his own protection. He has to die. There is no other way. One life for many is a price that I am willing to pay."

 **1 year later.**

Albus Dumbledore has tried almost everything in his power to get Harry to his muggle aunt and uncle but the Monroe's and their friends have stopped at every turn.

But that didn't stop him from trying again and again.

Sampson and Felicia still stopped him every time.

The two parents recently made marriage contracts with the Greengrass family and the Lovegood family's daughters Daphne and Luna.

They also made a marriage contract with a muggle family with a daughter who showed signs of magic. The Granger family.

They also celebrated Rex's 4th birthday and Harry's 1st birthday.

Rex was very happy to have Harry with his family. He told his parents that he would be the greatest big brother to him.

Sampson and Felicia also made a marriage contract with their friends the Weasley family's daughter Ginny for Harry.

But what they were doing now was very important.

After they watched Harry 'open' his presents on his birthday. They looked closer to his scar and sensed dark magic coming from it. They sensed Harry had become a Horcrux.

So they went to a very old and wise friend in the Legion named Najarin.

 **Now.**

We see baby Harry asleep in the middle of seal with Najarin preparing to remove the Horcrux from Harry.

" You sure this won't hurt him?" asked Felicia.

" No this will be completely harmless to the child. You would honestly think I would do a spell like this that would harm a infant in anyway?" said Najarin.

" Sorry, old friend, it's just that Rex has become so close to Harry. We don't want anything to happen to him." said Sampson.

" I know, my friend, and you were right to come to me for this matter. Thankfully I know how to remove a Horcrux from a being without the host being killed. Now please, I need to concentrate because this is a very complicated ritual." said Najarin.

He grabbed a paint brush a painted a seal onto Harry's scar and stepped back and begun to chant a spell in a ancient language.

When the seal on Harry glowed green Felicia reached out to Harry but Sampson stopped her and held her.

The seal glowed white as black smoke escaped the seal on Harry's head.

" It is done" said Najarin

Felicia walked over to Harry and wiped the paint off of him and he woke up.

He smiles his baby smile as she holds him.

" Thank you, old friend, if there's anything I can do for you -" said Sampson before Najarin chuckles and holds up his hand.

" No need, my friend, this was just a task for which I did for a friend. Nothing more." he walks over to Sampson and puts a hand on his shoulder.

" You just raise Harry the way he was meant to be raised. That's all I ask." said Najarin as he leaves through a portal.

Then life went great for Harry and the Munroe's from that point on.

They found a ancient seal and ritual that would allow Harry to be a full fledged member of the family. They did it and Rex was happy that Harry was now his full fledged brother.

A couple of months later they found that the ritual gave Harry a great many powers just like Rex. As one day they see inside of Harry's crib when he and Rex were playing a black lion cub with a scar on its head.

They realized that Harry became a multi animagus just like they and Rex are.

So they decided on his 3rd birthday they would start his training alongside Rex who started his at 3.

But something happened 3 months after Harry's second birthday, when during it he said Rex's name and called Felicia and Sampson, Mama and Papa. The event brought them to tears.

But this day was the day that Albus Dumbledore went too far and died.

 **That day.**

Everything was perfect the beginning of that day.

Rex, who was now 5, had learned more skills and abilities and was accelling in his training faster than his parents thought.

Harry, who was 2, had started to talk more and more.

But it all changed when night rolled out.

Everyone was asleep. Sampson and Felicia in their bed. Rex in his new racecar bed, which he loved for his birthday present.

Harry was asleep in his crib, between Felicia and Sampson's room an Rex's.

It was late at night, when Rex got up to use the bathroom.

When he was done he went to check on his baby brother.

That's when he saw Albus Dumbledore in the room reaching for Harry, who was starting to cry.

Rex then screamed very loudly using one of his powers.

It woke up his parents and the guards.

Dumbledore, who was still holding Harry, was disoriented from the scream.

Hawkman and Hawkgirl ( aka Grant and Kendra Hall, from Arrow) showed into the room.

They tried to get Harry but were blasted by Dumbledore knocking them into the walls.

Sampson and Felicia come into the room and Sampson points his wand at Albus.

" I can't believe it. You would kidnap an infant just for your stupid prophecy to come true?" said Sampson shocked.

Felicia looked in fright as she was scared Harry would get hurt.

Harry keeps on crying as Dumbledore holds him.

" I'm sorry Sampson but it must come true. Harry must die fighting the dark lord for it to come true." said Dumbledore.

" That's not going to happen!" said Sampson.

Hawkman and Hawkgirl move Rex beside his mother as they take positions to stop Dumbledore from escaping with Harry.

" Don't do this, old friend. Or I'll be forced to do something I may just regret." said Sampson.

" I'm sorry but the prophecy will come true. No matter how many people I have to sacrifice for it to happen" said Dumbledore.

He keeps rambling on about his prophecy junk letting Hawkman get close enough to knock Harry out of Albus' hands and into Felicia's.

She then holds the baby into her shoulder, crying tears of joy and saying soothing words to calm Harry down.

" I see that I'm forced to do this." said Dumbledore as he holds his wand up and points it at Rex as Rex is pulled over to him.

Albus holds him up and points his hand to Rex's cheek.

" REX!" shouted his parents shocked to see how far Albus is going.

Rex is bursting into tears as Albus holds him.

Albus blasts Hawkman and Hawkgirl knocking them out.

" Don't do this, Albus. Please give me back my son" pleaded Felicia.

" I'm sorry about this. But to save your son's life you must give me Harry." said Albus.

Unknown to Albus, Akared flashed in behind him and sneaked his way to him.

Rex turns and sees him and Akared puts a finger to his mouth telling Rex to be quiet.

" I will repeat myself only once. Give me Harry or the boy will die" said Albus.

" Why are you doing this? Why is this prophecy so important to you?" asked Sampson stalling for Akared.

" Because it will mean the end of the dark lord forever. It seems better to sacrifice one life that many" said Albus

" But putting him through the misery he will face from his muggle aunt and uncle?!" said Felicia.

" I will do this a thousand times over if it means for the dark lord to die! And I will silence any who stand in my way!" shouted Albus.

Akared seeing his chance charges toward Albus and grabs Rex out of his hands.

" **Avada Kedavara!** shouted Sampson as he and Felicia blast Albus's wand out of his hand and then he blasted him with the killing curse.

" Daddy!" shouted Rex as he runs to his fathers arms balling in tears.

Sampson holds him in his arms and says soothing words to Rex.

Akared helps Hawkman and Hawkgirl up from the floor before he picks up Albus's wand and sees that it's the elder wand.

That day changed everything forever.

Sampson took up the role of headmaster at Hogwarts.

Felicia took up a job there helping the teacher in Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry and Rex learned everything that they can do from Felicia and Sampson.

Rex learned he could change into the many heroes in the Legion. The kamen riders, Super Sentai and .

They learned every spell and they also learned dark spells. Everything that there was to know about anything related to magic they learned.

Rex and Harry were trained in self defense and had skills in hand-to-hand and in weaponry that could give people like Ra's Al Ghul and Dekamaster runs for their money.

Harry is now 11 years old and Rex is 14. They met the girls they had marriage contracts when Rex was 8 and Harry was 5.

They all got along greatly.

Also today was the day they got their letters to Hogwarts.

 **Today 1991**

The day was going swell.

First Rex got himself a pet that could become any creature. It's original form looks like the cross between a Night Fury and a German Shepherd. He named it Shifter. And a Phoenix that had golden like feathers he named it, Shiny.

Today was also Harry's 11th birthday.

So far he got a picture book that had pictures of his old parents and one with them holding him as a baby from Sampson and Felicia.

Another book with pictures of his new family. Also from the two.

From Rex, he got a pet Phoenix that looked like Fawkes but had Snowy white feather which he named her Hedwig. He got books and other things from the other families

But the biggest surprise was when Sampson and Felicia walked in and gave him and it was showed to be letters to Hogwarts.

They were so surprised that they gave their parents the biggest hugs he could give them.

" You're welcome sweety." said Felicia as she got out of her hug.

" This is awesome, little bro! Now we can finally go to Hogwarts." said Rex excitedly.

" I know. Did you hear that Hedwig? asked Harry to his Phoenix.

Hedwig gives a happy squawk along with Shiny.

" Now we called a friend from Hogwarts to take you to get your school supplies. Sorry we can't do it because we have to be at Hogwarts before you all arrive on the train." said Sampson.

" Speaking of which, he should be arriving just about now." said Felicia as she checked the clock.

They hear knocking at the door and two house elves open the door to reveal. Rubeus Hagrid.

" Hagrid! It's good to see you again." said Felicia as Hagrid chuckles and walks over and gives her a gentle hug.

" Boys I'd like you to meet the keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Rubeus Hagrid." said Sampson

" Whoa!" they both said as they looked up to him.

" But please. Everyone calls me Hagrid" he said.

" Are you part giant?" asked Rex.

" Actually yes." said Hagrid impressed

" Now kids when you go with Hagrid I'm going to need you all to be on your best behavior, listen to him and stay with him." said Felicia.

She walks over and lowers her head and the two kiss her on the cheeks.

" Love you! Have fun!" said their parents as they went through the flumes.

" Now seeing as you have your pet phoenixs we can cross that off your list." said Hagrid.

" What list?" asked Harry.

" Our school supplies" said Rex.

" Well we can also check off the books, the telescope, the crystal phials, brass scales and the uniform supplies." said Hagrid.

" Meaning you two still need your wands and cauldrons" said Hagrid.

" Meaning a trip to Diagon Alley." said Rex.

" You've been there before" asked Hagrid.

" Yep Mom took us when our birthday or our fiance's birthdays came around for presents" said Harry.

Then the boys grab their things and put them into suit cases and put their phoenixes into their cages to carry with them. And Shifter turns into a arm bracelet and puts himself on Rex's wrist.

Then we see them walking in the streets of London as Rex and Harry pulls up their lists and put checks beside the supplies they already got.

" Okay we only need a pewter sized cauldrons and our wands. Can we find them in London?" asked Rex by the way he and his parents are American. Hagrid nods and says " If you know where to go."

1\. Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood? ANSWER - They make sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. 2. Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar? ANSWER - A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons. 3. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? ANSWER - They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite.

Rex asked these questions to Harry to make sure he remembered the answers just in case a teacher asks them a question like these.

" What are you two doing?" Hagrid asked.

" When we have free time me and big bro ask each other questions to keep our minds thinking. A teacher at Hogwarts may ask us something like that." said Harry.

" Impressive. Ah! Here we are. Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron" said Hagrid as he opens the door for the boys.

" Where'd your books go?" Hagrid asked as he sees them gone.

" Bags. Mom gave them to us for our birthday a couple years back. Think of them as storage containers that can hold unlimited objects." said Harry. By the way when the seal and ritual thing happened to make him Rex's full brother it change his accent to American.

" Wow!" Hagrid said impressed as he closed the door.

A barkeep sees Hagrid walking in.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" he asked.

" Not thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Rex buy their school supplies" Hagrid said.

Tom looks down to see them.

" Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter and Rex Monroe." said Tom.

The pub goes silent. A man walks up and shakes Harry's hand.

" Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back." he said.

A witch walks up and shakes Rex's hand.

" Doris Crockford, Mr. Monroe. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you and Harry Potter at last." she said before she walks away.

A man in robes wearing a turban appears.

" Harry P-potter and R-rex M-monroe. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you both." the man said stuttering.

" Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, Rex, this is Professor Quirrel. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." said Hagrid.

" Oh, nice to meet you." said Harry as he puts his hand out for Quirrell to shake but he refuses.

" F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh? Potter and Monroe? Heheh." said Quirrell.

" Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh." said Hagrid.

" Bye." the two boys saidn.

" F-fearfully f-fascinating s-subject." whispered Rex mocking Quirrell's stuttering making Harry laugh.

" Yeah put him through what we went through and let's see his definition of fearfully." said Harry making Rex laugh as the 3 leave into a back room winery in front of a brick wall.

" See, you two, you're famous!" said Hagrid.

" Yeah we know. We've known ever since we were little." said Rex.

Hagrid looks at them.

" How did you 2?" said Hagrid before Harry interrupted him.

" Mom and Dad told us when we were younger. Especially everything about you-know-who." he said.

" Why did they?" said Hagrid as he's interrupted again.

" Because they didn't want to lie and keep secrets from us. Just imagine when we found out that both of us were heirs to the 4 founders. He had the Slytherin thing from conquest. While I was the blooded descendant of them" said Rex.

Hagrid just nods and smiles thinking of the lives these two have had. The good not the bad.

He taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street.

" Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said.

They grin broadly as they step into the street and walk down it.

They see many things and the insides of shops.

They see kids crowded around a broom shop looking at a shiny broom.

" Uh, Hagrid, how are we supposed to pay for these things? Mom and Dad didn't give us any money." said Harry.

" Well there's your money, you two. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts." he said.

He points to a building as they walk into it.

Inside the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working.

" Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?" Harry asked while Rex leans in and whispers" Ugly midgets." Into Harry's ear making him chuckle.

" They're goblins. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me, you two. he said as the two get a little closer to him.

Hagrid clears his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin in it.

" Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Rex Monroe wish to make withdrawals." Hagrid said.

The goblin looks up.

" And does Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Rex Munroe have their keys?" it asked.

" Oh. Wait a minute. Got them here somewhere." said Hagrid as he checks himself over to find it.

" Hah. Here's the little devils." he said holding up the keys.

" Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Monroe gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." said Hagrid as he gives the goblin a letter wrapped in string. The goblin checks it over.

Harry and Rex looked at each other when Hagrid said Professor Monroe.

" Very well. Griphook will show you to your vaults" said the goblin.

They walk over and see a wall open up and they see a goblin in a cart on a rail.

They get in and race down caverns like a rollercoaster ride.

They stop as then Griphook clambers out of it.

" Vaults 687 and 688. Lamp, please." said Griphook as Hagrid hands him the lamp and he walks to the vault.

"Keys please" he asked as Hagrid gives him the keys and unlock the vaults.

The rooms were filled basically from top to bottom with coins. Harry and Rex were amazed.

" Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja?" said Hagrid as he laughs. Also talking about both of Harry's parents.

They then continue on through the cavern.

" Vault 713." said Griphook as it stops.

" What's in there, Hagrid" Harry asked.

" Can't tell you. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." said Hagrid.

" I bet you we'll be finding about that thing sometime soon." said Rex as Harry nods in agreement.

" Stand back" said Griphook.

He drags his finger down the door and they here it clanking as it opens up and they see a small white stone package.

Hagrid hurries in scoops it up.

The eerie light it was shining with disappears.

" Best not mention this to anyone, you two." said Hagrid and they nod as they go back outside.

" We still need...wands" said Rex.

" Wands? Well' you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there you two, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." said Hagrid as he walks off.

They go into the store, quietly. They look around. There are shelves of wands, but no people.

" Hello? Hello?!" said Rex calling out to anyone in the store.

They hear a thunk and a man appears on a ladder and looks at them and smiles. This is Ollivander.

I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Same to you Mr. Monroe. Let's start with you Mr. Potter." he said as he pulls out a wand.

"Okay little bro. You do that and I'll go to that store for our rings. So everyone knows that we're betrothed to someone." said Rex as he walks over to the store in front of Ollivander's.

" Excuse me? Anyone here?" he asked.

A woman in her mid twenties comes out wearing robes and has glasses on.

" Oh hello there, dear. What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

" I'd like 6 rings and could you please put protection charms on them. I'm betrothed to 3 girls while my brother is to one." said Rex.

" Okay that would be 56 sickles please?" asked the woman as Rex gave her the money and took the rings.

" Thank you and come again dear" said the woman as he left.

" What a nice woman" he muttered as he returns to Ollivanders.

" So bro? How's the wand?" Rex asked.

" Well the first 2 tries stuff blew up. This wand is the brother to you-know-whos wand" said Harry.

" Well my turn" said Rex.

" Ah, yes. Your parents sent in the requirements for your wand just last week." said Ollivander.

He pulled out a wand that was a metallic silver with gold lines on it.

Rex gasped as he took it.

Harry did as well as he got a good like at it.

" Is there something wrong?" Ollivander asked.

" Wrong? This wand is perfect. This wand is my very own version of the family wand. Each Monroe is given their own when they reach the age." said Rex.

" Well congratulations. Mr. Munroe." said Ollivander as he makes his way to the back.

They hear knocking at the window and see Hagrid standing with the cauldrons.

Later they go back to the cauldron and are eating soup.

" Well I'll give it to this place. They make some good chicken noodle soup." said Rex as Harry nods with him as they finish their soup.

" Well it's best we get you two down to the station" said Hagrid as they got up and left.

Later at the London Train Station.

We see Rex and Harry standing with carts with their luggage on them and Shiny and Hedwig in little cages on top of them.

A couple walking by look at Hagrid.

" What're you looking at?" he said.

He then looks at his watch.

" Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, you two, I'm gonna have to leave you. Sampson'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your tickets. Stick to them, that's very important. Stick to your tickets. he said.

They look at their tickets and look back to Hagrid and see that he's gone.

Harry looks at Rex who shrugs and they just move along. During the walk he gives his brother his ring and Ginny's ring.

" Hey ain't that Ron and his family?" said Rex.

They see the family of red heads between platforms 9 and 10.

" It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." said Mrs. Weasley.

" Yep that's them alright" said Rex as they made their way of to them.

" All right, Percy, you first." she said.

A tall boy with red hair comes forward and runs toward a brick wall and disappears into it.

" Awesome" said Rex.

" Fred, you next." she said talking to one of the twins.

" He's not Fred, I am!" said George. ( Rex always knew who was who growing up)

" Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" said Fred.

" Oh, I'm sorry, George.

'George' walks forward.

" I'm only joking. I am Fred." he said as he and George walk through the wall.

" Excuse me. Mrs. Weasley" said Harry walking forward.

" Oh Harry! It's so good to see you again" said Mrs. Weasley giving him a hug which he returned.

"Hey Ginny" he said.

" Hey Harry" she said as she blushed looking at him.

" Here this is for you." he said giving her ring.

" I got those rings for you all so people would know that you're betrothed to someone when you get to Hogwarts." said Rex

Ginny puts hers on and so does Harry.

" Um, Could you tell us how to- you know" asked Harry.

How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if youre nervous." she said.

" Good luck" Ginny said kissing his cheek.

Harry takes a deep breath and runs at the wall, going through it. Followed by Rex then Ron.

They leave their carts behind but take Hedwig and Shiny with them on the train.

 **Later on the train**

As they are going through some unknown country we see Harry and Rex looking out the window with Shiny and Hedwig sleeping on post beside them and Shifter is a little dog form sleeping on Rex's head. with Ron on the other side eating candy as Rex just bought the candy on the trolley from the nice lady that came through. Earlier they had watched Ron try a spell his brother taught him to turn his pet rat Scabbers yellow which didn't work.

Then they hear knocking on the door and they see Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger standing there.

" Girls!" said Rex as he saw them walk in.

They each gave him a kiss as they sat down around him.

" I'm glad you're here." said Daphne.

" We're glad that this year is the first day at Hogwarts like us." said Luna

" Originally we were coming through asking people if they've seen a toad. A boy named Nevillie Longbottom lost one." said Hermione. Then Rex gives them their rings

" 2 things. 1 Ron you have dirt on your nose. Right here. ( points to it) and I've heard you've been betrothed to a girl named Lavender Brown?" said Rex.

Ron scratches his nose embarrassed.

" Yeah I met her a couple of months ago. She's very beautiful and very nice." he said remembering when he met her.

" Why thank you Ron." said Lavender as she walked in and kissed his cheek on her right hand you could see a betrothal ring and one on Ron's.

" I see you girls like cats." said Rex as he saw cat sitting on the 4 girls necks.

" Yeah and I'm glad your cats aren't chasing Scabbers here." said Ron.

" Hey I think we're getting ready to stop." said Harry.

 **Later at night**

The train blows its whistle and pulls into an outdoor station.

Hagrid walks along the side aisle, with a lantern.

People begin pouring out of the train.

" Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up! he said as he called to the first years.

Harry, Ron, Rex and the girls walked up to Hagrid.

" Hello, Harry, Rex." said Hagrid.

" Hello, Hagrid." they said. Ron and the girls look up at him with amazement seeing how tall he is.

" Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." said Hagrid.

We see Hagrid in a boat in front of a whole bunch of them. We see Ron sitting with Lavender. Rex with Harry and Luna, Daphne and Hermione.

" Whoa. I thought our castle was cool." said Rex as Harry nods.

They eventually make their way to the castle and they go up the steps.

On a higher level we see one of the teachers, Professor McGonagall waiting. She raps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." she said.

Neville Longbottom, a scared looking boy, spots his toad sitting near McGonagall. He jumps forward.

" Trevor!" he said picking up the toad. Sorry" he said as he saw McGonagall looking down at him and backs away.

" The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" the Professor said as she then left.

A blonde kid who had slicked back evil look to him speaks up. This boy is Draco Malfoy.

" It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter and Rex Munroe have come to Hogwarts." he said as the students whisper their names.

" This is Crabbe, and Goyle" as he nods to his 'thugs' And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy he said as Ron and the group snickers at his name but he hears Ron.

" Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others." said Draco as Rex saw Lavender go for her want but he shakes his head very slightly telling her not to do it.

" Oh really Draco, tell me more" Rex said with fake tone.

Malfoy goes to say something else but Rex interrupts him.

" Oh wait, I just remembered I don't care." he said making everyone laugh at Draco.

Draco glares. McGonagall returns and smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreats with one last glare.

" We're ready for you now." she said

She leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.

" Awesome" said Rex looking up.

" It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." said Hermione.

" You read that to?" said Rex. Hermione smiles knowing her fiance read the book.

" Hey, Harry look it's Mom and Dad." said Rex.

Harry turns and sees Sampson and Felicia sitting at a table with the other teachers and the two wave and they wave back.

" All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Sampson Monroe would like to say a few words." said McGonagall

Sampson rises from the main table.

" I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch {signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes} has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He said is his full of wisdom tone voice.

Harry and Rex look at each other when he mentioned the 3r floor corridor.

" When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger.

Ron gives her a pat on the back.

"Oh, no. Okay, relax. she tells herself as she goes up.

" Mental that one, I'm telling you." muttered Draco and his thugs Crabbe and Goyle chuckle. Rex heard him and turns back at him with a glare.

" Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor! The hat announced and the Gryffindor students cheered.

" Daphne Greengrass" called McGonagall. Daphne gets up and Rex gives her a kiss on the cheek for luck

" Hope your not in my house, whore" muttered Draco.

Harry notices Rex starting to clutch his hand into a fist.

" You'll do well in Ravenclaw!" said the hat and the ravenclaw students cheer.

" Luna Lovegood" called the Professor.

" Wish me luck" she said as Rex gives a kiss for luck as she goes up.

" Oh, why aren't a unique girl." the hat said.

" Thank you" Luna said.

" Hmm, I say...Ravenclaw!" the hat said as the Ravenclaw students cheer again and she goes up and sits by Daphne.

" Lavender Brown" the Professor called.

Lavender gulped in fear but calmed down as Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Do we really have to listen to those two nutcases?" Draco muttered about Luna and Lav.

Harry notices Rex starting to get really mad but he sees Rex starting to take calming breaths and mutters something about a river over stone.

" Hmm...you have a promising future in... Gryffindor!" the hat announced as the Gryffindor students cheer.

Lav walks over to Fred and George and sits by them.

" Draco Malfoy' she called.

Draco saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Dracos head.

" SLYTHERIN!" it announced and the Slytherin students cheered.

" There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron said to Rex and Harry.

" Susan Bones" she called.

A small, redhead goes up.

Harry looks around and spots a black haired, pale teacher, Severus Snape, looking at him. His scar hurts.

Harry groans as he puts a hand on his forehead.

" What's wrong, lttle bro?" asked Rex with concern as he and Ron watched Harry do it.

" Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine." Harry said.

Ron shrugs and turns back to the sorting. Rex takes one long look at Harry before he turns back around.

" Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff! the hat called as Susan goes to her table.

" Ronald Weasley" she called.

Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.

" Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you... Gryffindor! the hat said as Ron sighs in relief and the Gryffindor students cheer as he walks and sits with Lav and his brothers.

" Harry Potter" she called for.

Everything goes silent. Rex give Harry a pat on the back as he walks up an sits down.

Sorting Hat: Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?

Harry: {whispers} Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.

Sorting Hat: Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? {Harry whispers: Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin} Well, if youre sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!

There is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table.

Fred and George are also there, and cheer: We got Potter! We got Potter! Harry sits down.

" Rex Munroe" she called for.

He walks up but before sitting down he takes Shifter off of his head and places him on the ground.

" Stay" Rex said gently as Shifter gives off a little cute bark as he sits.

" Oh, now you just might be the most difficult person I've ever had to place." the hat said.

Rex grins.

" Why? Is it because of my charming good looks?" he said making the kids and some teachers laugh.

" It's difficult to place the heir to the 4 founders in a house, my friend. Along with someone who's as powerful as you are" said the hat.

Everyone in the room except the girls, the Weasley's, his parents and Harry gasp and start looking at each other.

Rex groans and puts his head in his right palm.

" Had to spill the beans on that one, didn't you?" said Rex making them laugh again.

" Okay! I got it! It better be...GRYFFINDOR! announced the hat and the Gryffindor table explodes in cheers.

Rex gets up and walks to the table with Shifter who turned back to his original form. He sits between Harry and Hermione and Shifter jumps up to the space beside him. They keep going for the other students until they do them all. When they heard Neville get Gryffindor they cheered for him because it might give the kid a confidence boost. Considering he needs one.

After they did them all McGonagall dings on a cup. " Your attention, please." she said.

Sampson gets up. Let the feast...begin. He said.

Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

" Wow" said Harry and Rex.

Draco looks at all the food, raises his eyebrows and digs in.

Ron begins to stuff his face until Lav gets him to slow down.

The people at the tables start talking.

Seamus Finnigan, a tiny boy, speaks to Neville.

I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out. he said making Neville laugh.

Harry and Rex turn to Percy.

" Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked.

" Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Percy said.

" What's he teach? How to be creepiness incarnate?" Rex said making Percy laugh.

" No. Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years." Percy said.

Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghostly head, Sir Nicholas, pops out. Making Ron scream.

" Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." Nick said.

Numeroes ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.

A ghost comes flying through the Hufflepuff table.

While a girl notices one "that's the Bloody Baron!" she said.

Nick gets out from the table.

" Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked.

" Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied. Said Nick as he begins to leave.

" Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" said Ron. Nick turns to him.

" I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind" Nick said.

" Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked Hermione.

" Like this" Nick said as he grabbed his head and pulls it to the side. Showing his head hanging on just by a thread making Ron scream, Hermione groan in disgust, Harry and Rex think it's cool while Lav looks like shes about to be sick.

 **Later**

We see Percy leading the Gryffindors to the staircases. " Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you." he said.

Rex turns and sees a Ravenclaw prefect leading the Ravenclaws down another way and he waves to Daphne and Luna.

" This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change." he said.

Then they look to see many of the stairs moving with people walking on them.

They go up the stairs and many watch as the pictures begin to move.

They eventually approach the Gryffindor dorms. They come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress..

Password?" she asks.

" Caput Draconis" Percy said. The woman nods and the painting opens to reveal a gape in the wall and they walk through.

" 'Gather round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." said Percy as everyone goes to their rooms.

 **Later**

We see Rex and Harry laying in their beds by a window in their pj's, with their phoenixs, Shiny and Hedwig. Along with Shifter who is sleeping on top of Rex's head. They pet their pets and look at each other.

" Awesome, ain't it little bro?" said Rex.

" Yeah." Harry said.

" Well let's get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow." said Rex as he lift Shifter up and lays down on the pillows before putting him back on his head and goes to sleep.

Harry soon follows.

 **In the morning.**

We see Harry and Ron running through the stone halls to their class. They rush in. In the class, a tabby cat is sitting on a desk. Rex turns to see them come in.

" Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said before Harry hits him on the side of the head.

" Ow! What was that for?" Ron said.

" Because 1 that was rude and 2 she's in the room, Ron" said Harry as he points to the tabby cat.

The cat jumps off the desk and turns into Professor McGonagall. Ron is amazed.

" That was bloody brilliant." Ron said.

" That was the use of transfiguration, the use of magic to turn a wizard or witch into a animal, plant or other object." said Harry making the Professor impressed.

" 20 points to Gryffindor" she said.

" How did you know about the art of transfiguration, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

" Growing up, Mom and Dad homeschooled me and Rex, also we discovered we're multi animaguses." said Harry.

" Color me impressed, Mr. Potter. Though next time, I advise wearing a pocketwatch or perhaps bringing a map for when you get lost and be on time." she said going back to her desk.

Harry takes a seat beside Rex as he then leans down and pets Shifter.

" Next time, remind me to wake you up when you oversleep. Or when I wake up" said Rex as he muttered to Harry who got his supplies out.

" Noted." Harry said.

 **Later in Snape's potions class.**

The students are chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. The door slams open and Snape comes rushing in.

Snape: There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few {looks at Draco, who smiles}, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper {Draco looks on} in death. {Draco raises his eyebrows.} {Snape sees Harry, writing this down, in, his view, not paying attention.} Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention.

Rex nudges Harry in the ribs. He looks up.

" Mr. Potter. One of... our...new...celebrities. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? He asked as Hermione's hand skyrockets. Harry chuckles along with Rex as they look at each other.

" They make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry answered shocking the class and Snape. Hermione puts her hand down.

" Correct. Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape asked.

" A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons." Harry answered correctly again.

" Oh and if you're about to ask what's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? They're the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite." Harry said.

Snape puts on a face of surprise not expecting Harry to answer them correctly.

" Correct, Mr. Potter. At least you and your brother are smart enough to study before hand." said Snape. While on the inside I bet he's a little bit proud.

" Why aren't the rest of you writing this down?" he said as he made his way to his desk.

" 10 points to Gryffindor, for Mr. Potter's smarts." said Snape.

Rex and Harry fist bump.

 **Later in the great hall**

We see the students working on the homework they got from the classes.

Seamus is trying a spell on a cup. Ron, who finished his, is sitting beside Lavender helping her with her homework. Rex, who's sitting with the Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Harry, helping them with theirs.

" Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." Seamus keeps repeating trying to make it work.

" What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked.

" Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." said Ron

Then ZAPOOF! A flash is scene as the cup explodes and the water is boiling. Seamus has black dust from the explosion all over his face. Everyone laughs.

Rex gets up and grabs a napkin and walks over to Seamus and starts cleaning his face off.

" Little man I swear" he said as he chuckles and gets the black off of Seamus.

" Thanks" said Seamus.

" Here" said Rex as he grabs Seamus' cup and holds it up.

Everyone stops laughing and looks at Rex wondering what he's doing. While the girls and Harry already know what he's doing.

They watch as Rex's eyes glow green and the cup glows green before he gives it back to Seamus.

" Go ahead, drink it." he said. Seamus shrugs and does.

He looks amazed as he puts the drink down on the table.

" It's rum! He turned it into rum!" he announced.

Everyone except the girls and Harry are amazed on how he did it. Draco, who was watching from another table, looks at Rex with jealousy. He takes a glance at the pie sitting on his table, food was placed in case the students were hungry, and takes a glane at Rex who had his back to him.

He smiles and picks up the pie and throws it at Rex. Seamus and the others tell him to watch out but he just stands there.

Then suddenly the pie stops in midair, right before it even touches Rex.

Rex turns and looks at Draco before he puts a finger up and wiggles it side to side going uh-uh-uh. He then makes a spinning motion with his finger and the pie turns before Rex thrusts the finger out, pointing toward Draco, and the pie flies at Draco.

Draco gets up and runs with his thugs to get the pie off.

Harry: For a minute, I thought a food fight might start.

Yeah well I'm thinking people wanted to see that happen. Said Rex

Hermione: It was amazing how you managed to answer Snape's questions, Harry. Can you imagine what would've happened if you didn't know those answers?

He probably would've just bad mouthed him." Said Rex.

So Rex, how did you turn that into rum? Asked Ron

Seamus: I want to know that as well.

My uncle Sean taught me a simple spell to do that." Said Rex as he puts butter on a roll

Ron: Your uncle must've been one hell of a wizard.

All members of the Munroe family are amazing wizards and witches. But it was my parents together that discovered dimensional travel. Said Rex.

Hermione: Amazing! How many dimensions have your family been to?

A lot of them, they found many heroes that worked with my father and mother, then they became a legion. And when I was younger they kept members around our home to protect me and Harry." Said Rex

Harry: It's true. I've even seen many of them when I was still young.

Yes and one of the members, Najarin along with another named Clockwork, told my parents about the future and they determined which would be the best. It was actually them that told my parents about the marriage contracts." Said Rex.

Ron: I'd really like to meet some of the members, mate.

Well I heard from my father that he's assigned members to watch over the students at night, and some take a day shift." Said Rex.

Hermione (gasps): Really?!

Really, and a lot of these members taught me even gave me copies of the devices they use. " said Rex.

Harry: Would you guys like to see these devices?

Yes! Said the girls and Seamus.

Rex (smirks): Ask and you will recieve.

He puts a ring on his hand, and puts it down to his belt.

 **Driver on, please!** Was heard.

Everyone except Harry was shocked at what happened next.

 **Shabadoobie touch henshin** was heard as he stands and puts a red ring on his left hand.

 **Flame, please! Hi, hi, hi-hi-hi!** and in his place stood a smaller Kamen rider Wizard.

Ron: That is so cool!

Yeah it is! Was heard as they turn to see Kamen rider Wizard and Beast walk in with Wiseman and White Wizard. As they come in clapping

Harry: Good to see you guys again.

You two young Harry, and I see you've made some friends, my old apprentice." Said White Wizard as he gestured to them as he talks to Rex.

So how's the training been going for you? Wizard asked.

Rex: Pretty good. Thanks for asking.

Yeah, he's been doing great, got the forms and final forms of the riders up to Decade. Said Harry.

Hermione (bows respectfully): It's an honor to have you all at our school!

Oh you don't have to do that Miss Granger, the honor is truly ours." Said Wiseman.

Rex: I just got done teaching one of the bullies here a lesson a few minutes ago.

Yes we saw that, the punk deserved it." Said Beast.

Seamus: You guys really are powerful as Rex says you are.

Thank you, young one. We should be returning to our posts now. Have a good day, Rex. You too Harry." Said Wiseman as the other riders said goodbye and Rex de-henshins. Rex gets back in his seat

Hermione: They seem quite nice.

Yes and they are." Said Harry.

So is there anything else you can do? Asked Lavender.

Harry: My brother can do almost anything.

I wouldn't go that far, little brother." Said Rex as he chuckles at his brothers praise.

But what else is it that you can do? Asked Luna

Rex: Well, I can teleport.

Is that it? Doesn't seem like much." Said Ron.

Harry: Trust me, Ron. He can do alot more then that.

Yes, I can turn into most of the other members of the Legion, those guys we met were Kamen riders. There's others, power rangers, super sentai, Ultramen. To name a few." Said Rex.

Ron: Nice!

Yeah but for now I'm limited to only the red rangers and sentai for now. And so far the only Ultras I can change into are from Mebius and like 7 others, and even then it's hard to do them, believe me." Said Rex.

Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.

Ah, mail's here! Said Ron

Harry: Wonder what we got.

The packages dropped and the students opened them.

Rex got some new Bakugan from Dan and the others from the brawlers. Harry got some clothes from Rex's ( or I guess his) new aunts and uncles.

Harry: What kind of Bakugan did you get, Rex?

Hmm, a Darkus Laserman, a subterra gorem and a pyrus dragonoid, remind me to send a thank you letter to Dan and the others later." Said Rex as he put the three in his pocket.

Harry: Nice! (To the others) What did you guys get?

Just a newspaper. Said Ron.

I got some books." Said Hermione.

Letter from my dad." Said Luna.

I got some new clothes." Said Daphne.

I got some books" said Lavender.

Hey, look! Neville's got a remembral" said Seamus

Harry: He does? And what did you get, Seamus?

Letters from my parents" he answered.

I read about those, they glow red when you've forgotten something." Said Hermione,

It glows red.

The only problem is that I can't remember what I forgotten." Said Neville

Harry: Maybe the fact that you can't remember is exactly what you've forgotten.

Maybe." Said Neville.

Hermione: Would you like us to help you find whatever you're missing, Neville?

no thank you" said Neville

Harry: Are you sure?

yeah I'm sure, it'll come to me eventually" said Neville

Daphne: Well, let us know if you need any help.

He nods.

Hey Ron can I see the newspaper" Rex asked

Ron: Sure, mate. (hands Rex newspaper)

Rex checks it over.

Hey check this out. Somebody broke into Gringotts" said Rex as he looks over a

Luna: Oh no! Who would do such a thing?

Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid, me and Harry went to

Harry: I don't think it's a coincidence that these Dark Wizards break into the same vault that we visited.

Just makes you wonder, what they were looking for." said Rex

Lavender: Maybe your vault had something important.

yeah, but what?" said Rex.

Later we find Hermione, Rex, Harry and the others outside for broom practice.

The students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, MADAM HOOCH, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.

Hooch: Good afternoon, class.

Class: Good afternoon, Madam Hooch

Hermione: Are you two looking forward to riding a broom?

yep

Hooch: Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon. {to class} Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!

Class: Up!

Harry's broom flies into his hand.

Harry: Whoa. {Hermione stares as the class continues.}

Hermione: Amazing!

Rex's goes into his hand.

Draco: Up! {broomstick flies up and Draco smugly grins.}

Hooch: With feeling!

Hermione: Up. Up. Up. Up.

Ron: Up! {His broom flies up and conks him on the nose} Ow! {Harry laughs} Shut up, Harry. {laughs}

Hooch: Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. {Class mounts} When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...{tweet!}

Hermione (notices this): Rex, why did your broom go into your hand?

he just shrugs

Harry: Ready, bro?

Neville immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened.

Neville: Oh...

Hooch: Mr. Longbottom.

Girl: Neville, what are you doing?

Students: Neville...Neville...

Boy: We're not supposed to take off, yet.

Hooch: {Neville begins soaring away} M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!

Neville: AHH!  
Hooch: Mr. Longbottom!

Neville: {soars away} Down! Down! Ahhhh!

Harry: Neville! {shouting}

Neville: Help!

Hooch: Come back down this instant!

Neville: AHH!

He soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.

Neville: Help!

Hooch: Mr. Longbottom! {Neville approaches. The students scatter and Hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower.}

Neville: Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh! {zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak catches on it. He is flipped off the broom and hangs there.} Oh. Ah...help! {He wavers, then the cloak rips, and he falls, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground.} Ahh!

Hooch: Everyone out of the way! {She runs through the group, and they scatter.} Come on, get up.

Girl: Is he alright?

Neville: Owowowow.

Hooch: Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get. {Draco reaches down and grabs Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen. Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her.} Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch. {Exit.}  
Draco: {snickers} Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass. {Laughs.}

Harry (pissed): That's right, asshole! Keep talking! It's just going to get you in trouble!

Give it here Malfoy, now!" said Rex not in the mood for his games

Hermione: Don't let me tell the Headmaster about this, Malfoy!

Draco: No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. {hops on broom and soars around group, then through.} How 'bout up on the roof? {soars off and hovers high in the sky.} What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?

Harry grabs his broom and runs to get on it. Hermione stops him.

Hermione: Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly. {Harry flies off.} What an idiot.

Harry is now in the air, across from Draco.

Harry: Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!

Draco: Is that so? {Harry makes a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360.} Have it your way, then! {He throws the Remembrall into the air.}

Harry zooms after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he is about to hit a window, from which McGonagall is working/watching, he catches it, and then heads back to the group. The students all cheer and run to see him.

Boy: Good job, Harry!

Boy 2: Oh, that was wicked, Harry.

McGonagall: {appears quickly} Harry Potter? Follow me. {Harry sullenly follows her. Draco and his goons laugh.}

Rex: Do you think that's funny, Malfoy? My brother might get punished because of you!

Oh what're you gonna do about it, rich boy?" Draco mocked

Hermione (calms Rex down): Rex, please follow Harry. We'll deal with Malfoy later.

he nods and goes after his brother but leaves giving Draco a glare.

Harry: Professor, please. I was just getting Neville's Remembrall from Malfoy!

Oh calm down, Mr. Munroe your brother is not in trouble." she said reassuring him.

Harry: I'm not?

No, wait here." she said as she enters Professor Quirrells classroom

McGonagall: Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?

Quirrell: Oh. Y-yes, of course. {a boy, OLIVER WOOD, gets up to leave and Quirrell continues.} And the vampire b-bat...{eerie roar.}

McGonagall: Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!

Harry (sighs in relief): For a minute, I actually thought I was being punished.

Harry and Ron are walking through crowded halls. Sir Nicholas and a lady ghost float by.

Nick: Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew hed do well.

Ron: Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in

Harry: A century, according to McGonagall.

Fred and George approach and walk along with Ron and Harry.

Fred: Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!

Ron: Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters.

George: Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch.

Fred: Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally... {They break off from Harry and Ron, who walk across a courtyard.

George: But they'll turn up in a month or two!

Ron: Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too! {Hermione jumps up from her work and comes to join them.}

Harry: But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?

Hermione: You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood.

Scene: The three approach a trophy case. Hermione points at a plaque of Quidditch players. One lists Harry's father as a Seeker.

Ron: Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too.

Harry: I-I didn't know.

Hermione: You should be very proud, Harry.

I know I am, my little brother, a seeker. And in his first year, too!" said Rex as he walks up and puts a arm around Harry

Harry (embarrassed): Guess I have Malfoy to thank for this.

Oh, screw him. Anyway I'll meet you guys back in the dorms." said Rex as he walks off

Harry: I'll see you there, Rex!

Later

The three are walking up a staircase. A railing pulls in...Hermione looks, but continues walking.

Ron: I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do.

Harry: Who doesn't?

The staircase shudders and begins to move. The three grab the railings.

Ron: Ahh!

Hermione: {Gasps.}

Harry: What's happening?

Hermione: The staircases change, remember? {The staircase stops, in a new place.}

Harry: {taps Ron} Let's go this way.

Ron: Before the staircase moves again. {They all open a door and walk into a spooky, dark room.}

Harry: Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?

Hermione: We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden.

Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, MRS. NORRIS, comes running in and meows. The group jumps.

Harry: Let's go.

{meow}

Ron: It's Filch's cat!

Harry: Run!

The group runs. Flames are lit as they go. They get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked.

Harry: It's locked!

Ron: That's it, we're done for!

Hermione: Oh, move over! {pushes through and pulls out wand} Alohomora. {The door opens.} Get in. {They bustle in.}

Ron: Alohomora?

Hermione: Standard book of spells, Chapter 7.

Filch appears at the start of the corridor with a light. Mrs. Norris looks at him.

Filch: Anyone here, my sweet? {meow} Come on. {exit.}

Hermione: Filch is gone.

Ron: Probably thinks this door's locked.

Hermione: It was locked.

Harry: And for good reason. {Ron and Hermione turn to stand with Harry. There is a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dog, FLUFFY, begins to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders.}

All: AHHHHHHH! {The three bolt, running out of the door. They turn quickly to shut the door and battle against the dog. They get the door shut and run.}

Scene:

Back in the Gryffindor room. They are breathless.

Harry: What the fuck was that?!

Hermione: You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?

Ron: I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three! {they begin to climb the stairs to the dorms.}

Hermione: It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something.

Harry: Guarding something?

Hermione: That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled! {turns and leaves, shutting the door to her dorms.}

Ron: She needs to sort out her priorities!

Harry nods.

Scene: Outside, day time. Oliver and Harry appear, carrying a trunk. They put it down.

Oliver: Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker that's you. There are three kinds of balls. {picks up a red one} This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. {Points to a faraway Quidditch pitch.} The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. {throws ball to Harry.} With me so far?

Harry: {throws back} I think so. What are those? {points to two squirming chained down balls.}

Oliver: ...You better take this. {hands Harry a small bat. He bends down and releases one ball. With an angry growl, it flies off into the air. The two boys watch it.} Careful now, it's comin' back. {The balls comes whizzing down, and Harry cracks at it with the bat. The ball soars off through a statue.} Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair beater...Uh-oh. {The ball zooms down, and Oliver grabs it, wriggling to get it back in the box. He succeeds and is out of breath.} Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch. {hands Harry a walnut sized golden ball.}

Harry: I like this ball.

Oliver: Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see.

Harry: What do I do with it?

Oliver: You catch it...before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win.

{The ball flutters out two delicate wings and jumps into the air. Harry keeps an eye on it.}

Harry: Whoa.

Oliver: Whoa is right. You ready, Potter?

he nods

Oliver: Then what are you waiting for? Go for it!

Later in Flitwick's classroom we see him standing on a stack of books.

Flitwick: One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? {Hermione raises hers.} Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. {All} The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then.

Draco: Wingardium Levio-saaa.

{All practice.}

Ron: Wingardrium Leviosar. {whacks with wand numerous times.}

Hermione: Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, youre saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.

Ron: You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on.

Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand.

Hermione: {crisply} Wingardium Leviosa. {The feather glows and lifts up. Ron puts his head on his books dejectedly.}

Flitwick: Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!

Seamus begins swishing at his feather.

Seamus: Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa. {Flitwick to Hermione: Well done, dear.}

BOOOM! Seamus' feather explodes. Flitwick gasps.

Flitwick: Whooaaa! Ooh.

Harry: I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor.

Flitwick: Not to worry. I always carry spares.

Seamus you're trying to hard. Here watch me, wingardium Leviosa." Said Rex doing the swish and flick for Seamus as he lifts a napkin to clean Seamus' face.

Seamus: Thanks.

Excellent, Mr Munroe! 10 points to Gryffindor for aiding a fellow student! Said the Professor

Rex: Thank you, Professor.

Later in the courtyard we see Rex, Neville, Ron and Harry walking through it along with the other students.

It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. That girl is a nightmare! No wonder she doesn't have any friends! Draco said.

Hermione sniffs and races past the group.

Harry (pissed off): YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Easy bro! Said Rex reeling him back in.

Ron: Give me one reason for us not to kill you right now!

Because he's not worth it, Ron! Believe we will get our chance, oh we will. Said Rex as he moves them along.

Neville gives Malfoy the middle finger.

Scene: Night, in the great hall. It is Halloween. Everyone is eating candy, and Jack O'Lanterns are keeping the place lit. There is chatter.

Harry: Where's Hermione?

Neville: Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying.

{Ron and Harry exchange glances. Suddenly, Professor Quirrell comes flying into the room, screaming.}

Quirrell: TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON! {stops and there is utter silence.} Thought you ought to know. {falls over in a dead faint.}

The room is silent, and then everyone freaks, screaming and running.

Sampson: SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE! {Everyone stops.} Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.

Girl: Hufflepuff, this way!

Boy: Stay together!

Snape looks aghast, and he disappears through a doorway.

Scene: Percy is leading the house down a hall.

Percy: Gryffindors...keep up please. And stay alert!

Harry: How could a troll get in?

Ron: Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes. {Suddenly, Harry stops and pulls Ron aside.} What?

Harry: Hermione! She doesn't know!

The two run off, down corridors. They start running down a hall when they stop, because there is a grunting noise. Harry pulls Ron into a doorway and a large, ugly TROLL thunks by into a room.

Harry: He's going into the Girl's Bathroom!

Scene: In the bathroom, Hermione emerges from a stall, wiping her eyes. She stops when she sees something. The troll is standing there. Hermione backs up, into the stall just as the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. Hermione screams. Harry and Ron come bursting in.

Harry: Hermione, move!

The troll smashes the remaining stalls.

Hermione: Help! Help! {The boys start throwing wood pieces at the troll.}

Ron: Hey, pea brain! {Ron throws wood and hits the troll on the head. Hermione escapes from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll sees her and goes to smash her. It cracks the sink and barely misses Hermione. Harry cringes.}

Harry: Where's Rex when you need him?

 **TADDLE QUEST**

They heard as Rex races in and changes into Kamen rider Brave lv2.

Rex: I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and you end up fighting a troll!

Less talking more saving me! Said Hermione.

Rex: Right!

he charges at the troll. It swings its club at him and he jumps over it and goes up and stands on its shoulder.

Rex: That all you got?

It turns its head and sees him on its shoulder.

Lights out ugly." Said Rex as he punches it.

Harry (winces): That's gotta hurt!

It falls to the ground.

Rex lands and de henshins.  
Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in.

They all gasp.

McGonagall: Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, all three of you!

Ron and Harry: Well, what it is...

Hermione: It's my fault, Professor McGonagall. {The teachers, and Rex and Ron and Harry, gape}

McGonagall: Ms. Granger?

Hermione: I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead.

McGonagall: Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. {Harry looks at Snape's leg...which has a large cut on it. Snape notices and covers it up, glaring at Harry.} I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck. {Snape and McGonagall exit.}

Quirrell: Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh. {Exit Ron and Harry and Rex and Hermione.} {Troll roars.} Ahh! Hehe...

Harry: I hope I never fight another troll again!

They make their way back to the dorm.

Ron: Feeling better, Hermione?

Yeah." She said.

Harry: Glad to hear it.

Yeah." Said Rex

Harry: Did anyone notice a cut on Snape's leg?

Yeah, I did." Said Rex.  
Harry: I think there's something Snape's not telling us.

yeah, but what?" said Ron

Harry: I don't know yet. But I intend to find out.

Just what is going on around here? First Dad brings in members of the Legion here, next you guys find a 3 headed dog guarding something, and now a troll attacks? Just what's going on?" said Rex.

Hermione: Don't forget about the break in at your vault.

That too! All of this wierdness started after us going into that vault. What was in it that was so important that it's caused all of this?" said Rex.

Sounds like the job of some detectives." said Double as he Accel, Drive, Mach and Chaser walk in.

Ron: Are you more of Rex's friends?

Of course" said the right side of Double ( that's Phillips side right?)

Hermione: Good to know! Listen, there's something weird going on in Hogwarts and we think Snape's involved.

Yeah, we noticed." said Mach

Harry: You don't think You-Know-Who is behind this, do you?

Ron: Harry, that's impossible. You-Know-Who is dead.

The riders look at each other.

Rex puts on a thinking face.

Harry: What is it, bro?

What if he's still alive?" said Rex.

Hermione: How would that even be possible?

I don't know but I've been sensing a lot of dark magic, resently." said Rex.

Harry: If that's the case, You-Know-Who or one of his followers might be here.

I don't think it's that simple. The dark magic I've been sensing has like another to it, and before I have a chance to pin point it. It vanishes." said Rex.

Ron: Whoever's causing it must be really smart.

Yes, something's going on here and it's up to us to find out what." said Rex. The riders nod in agreement.

Hermione: Thanks so much for saving me, guys.

You're welcome" said Rex.

Harry: And the next time Malfoy insults you, he's gonna pay!

Hermione smiles, she walks up to Rex and gives him a kiss on the cheek as reward for saving her.

Ron: Get a room, you two!

Hey, Carrot top, we're not old enough for that stuff." said Rex. The riders laugh.

Harry (smirks): Not yet.

Why wanting to do it with Ginny early, little bro?" said Rex with a smirk.

Harry (blushes): Ginny's not even in this school!

Don't dish it out if you can't take it then" said Rex.

Hermione gets an idea and walks up to the Kamen riders.

Drive: What is it, Hermione?

You said you're detectives, correct?" she asked.

Chaser: We sure are!

Then maybe you provide us with assistance with this." she said.

Accel: Don't worry. We will.

Yeah, Dad, was always going on about your detective skills, if we can't find anything, maybe you all will have a better chance than us." said Rex.

Mach: We'll interrogate every teacher and student if we have to.

Uh I don't think we should go that far." said the right side of double as that side visor glowed with each word.

Mach: At the very least, we should interrogate Snape and Malfoy.

Okay you have your case, now you guys should get back." said Rex.

Accel: Right!

The riders leave the dorm.

And we should be getting to bed, it's Harry's first Quidditch match tomorrow." said Rex.

Harry: I can't wait for it!

Hermione leaves for her room while Ron does the same.

Then we see Rex awake with his Phoenix, Goldie, and Shifter beside him looking at a sleeping Harry.

Rex: Sleep well, Harry. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

Voldemort, if you have returned, it's going to be short lived if you try going after my brother." said Rex.

Rex then goes to sleep in his bed.

Meanwhile in the forest.

We see a unicorn drinking from a lake, then it hears rustling in the bushes.

The unicorn goes near the bushes.

Then it gives a neigh of fear as it's attacked by a flying cloaked figure as it then kills it.

The figure then takes a big bite on it's neck and starts drinking it's blood.

Figure: I love the taste of unicorn blood in the evening!

It says as it then makes a evil chuckle as it echoes through the forest.

 **Who is this shadow figure? Why is it killing unicorns? What's going on in Hogwarts and will our heroes be able to stop it? Tune in next time on Harry Potter and the Legion!**

 **FYI you guys that plan on flaming can kiss my ass!**

 **By the way I'm taking story requests. So if you have an idea, pm it to me and we'll talk and you can help me make it. Also Austin contact me on Deviantart.**


End file.
